


They Each Weigh Heavy

by bold_seer



Category: Lackadaisy
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve never had a friend in your life, Mordecai Heller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Each Weigh Heavy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonlytwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytwin/gifts).



> New Year's Resolution drabble for theonlytwin, who is interested in Mordecai's backstory.

A child, in a hurry to grow older, decides that _then_ , he’ll never let anyone see his misery.

Not too old, he meets a man, who encourages him to shoot his way forward in this world. 

Now, a part of another team, he works alone. Asa looks at him, thinking he knows him – 

_You’ve never had a friend in your life. Have you, Mordecai Heller?_

– but he’s wrong. His sisters knew a boy. Atlas a young man. Viktor a – colleague. 

Past tense; Mordecai gets what he wanted. You can sever any tie, except family. 

And your family, you can _leave_.


End file.
